


Stars in your skin

by ZenHeyerdall



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Not Beta Read, but really really bad, the moonweaver help me, widomauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenHeyerdall/pseuds/ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Molly wakes up in the middle of the night and decides to entertain himself with an innocent game with his lover...freckles.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Stars in your skin

Molly couldn't sleep.

That was strange for him, he was usually the first one to fall dead on the bed while Caleb stayed reading by his side until he fell asleep only to wake up after a few hours either because he wanted to continue working or because he had a nightmare.

So although he didn't know why he had woke up , he decided to take advantage of his time in doing something that he didn't usually do.

Watch Caleb sleep.

It was fascinating because he didn't used to see the wizard so relaxed, so calm when he was awake, even when they were in the camp or in some tavern having dinner he seemed to always be waiting for something to happen, always ready to jump into battle or to run away from what always seemd to terrified him . Even sometimes while sleeping the nightmares of his past had haunted him and he had ended up waking up a couple of hours after going to bed, sweaty, breathing hard and waking up Molly in the process. The tiefling never seemed bothered about it, in fact he appreciated being able to stay awake to hug Caleb from behind, rest his chin on his shoulder, and kiss his neck and head. He liked being there to remind him that he wasn't alone and that nothing he had dreamed of was real.

But in those moments he looks calm with a few strands of his hair that fall above his eyes, his breathing is soft and his expression too. He looks like a different man.

Caleb then decides to move, as if he had noticed that he is being watched and rolls with his back to Mollymauk, causing the sheets that cover both of them to now fall below his ribs, revealing a path of freckles down his back.

A curious path that in those moments and thanks to his darkvision, only he can see.

It's tempting to start counting all those freckles one by one, in those moments there was nothing that seemed more entertaining than that.

With a movement worthy of the most exquisite of queens, the tiefling brought one of his hands to the back of his lover and with softness and with fear of awakening him, he traced a kind of drawings on him while he was making accounts of each one that he touched . It was even more tempting to leave a kiss on each one but he didn't want to risk waking up the wizard from him placid dream so he settled for what he was doing.

That made him feel like a lovestruck fool but he couldn't help it, he was only two fucking years old and he didn't remember having felt something like this for anyone in all that time or having had a relationship with anyone. Hugs, kisses, sex, that wasn't new but, loving someone to such an extent that sometimes he felt that he could melt with smile from his wizard ? No, and it was scary but it was worth it, Caleb, even if he didn't believe it, was worth it.

– Molly, are you counting my freckles?

Caleb's voice sounded sleepy, almost as though his mind was still in his dreams and not in reality and he was struggling to wake up and understand what was going on around him. Mollymauk withdrew his hand from the fright and in turn felt a wave of guilt at that, Caleb deserved a good rest and he had taken it away.

– Mollymauk? _Meine liebe_?

– Hum ...? - of course, the answer given by the tiefling wasn't a proof of his charisma -

– _Hast du_... were you counting my freckles? - He asked again -

– I couldn't resist - he confessed embarrassed- I didn't want to wake you up ... I was just ... counting them.

– Hum ... _ja_ ...- he heard then as the wizard yawned and turned to meet him face to face- couldn't sleep? Did you had nightmare?

– Nah, I just couldn't sleep – he admitted. For once, he hadn't dreamed of dirt coming out of his mouth or anything like that which was highly appreciated - and I thought I could fall asleep doing that.

– You are a weird man - Caleb observed -

– Yes but you love me for that - he joked and in response he received a kiss from his boyfriend - I like them, you know? They look like constellations and I can think of many stories about them.

– What stories? - asked a sleepy wizard. As a child his mother had told him some, in fact he had told him many stories and he still remembered them but he tried no to remember them because it was still painful for him -

– You haven't heard about them? - asked the tiefling . That was weird because he used to think that Caleb knew everything or at leats, a bit of everything- Turn around.

– What are you going to do? Caleb asked.

– Just do it- he replied softly.

Caleb ended up agreeing to Mollymauk's request, although it was strange , he admitted that he was curious to know what he had in mind. So he turned around and soon noticed the tiefling fingertips on his skin again, walking down a path and tracing a pattern.

– This is the twins - he explained gently - tell the stories that there were once two brothers who loved each other so much that the Gods when they both died decided to unite them both in the sky so that they would never be separated again and they could be seem at night for everybody. It has always seemed something very special to me, to have someone you love so much that not even in death you're separated.

– And have you found it or are you still looking ? - Caleb asked.

Molly was silent for a few seconds, he knew the answer better than anyone, he had died a second time and had come back to life, even though he still wasn't able to understand all that, he was grateful for that opportunity, for being Mollymauk Tealeaf and no other and for being able to remember his family. He had returned, death hadn't separated him from them, it had taken a while but the humans said it was better late than never, so despite the agony he felt at the thought of what he missed , he knew that he had a place in their lives, in Caleb's life.

Caleb ... everything had made sense after his resurrection, for him it had already made some sense before he died but he only thought they were confusing feelings, maybe a silly crush. What did he know about love in his two years of life? Not much, but what he felt when he saw the wizard again was somewhat different to what he had felt when he saw any of his friends again. It was a matter of time before those feelings developed and now he couldn't imagine his existence without Caleb's kisses, without knowing that each night he would go to sleep with him by his side and wake up with a smile dedicated only to him.

He was his home, the Mighty Nein were his family but he, Caleb Widogast, was his home and he knew that not even death would separate them.

– Oh yes, I think I have found it - he observed with a smile - I think you know the lucky one, he is a copper-haired wizard, who likes to read so much that he sometimes forgets to sleep and has the best hands in the universe, I'm telling you because it is as if a fire is lit inside you when he touches you. Do you know him?

– I think ... I think I know him..- whispered an embarrassed Caleb. Molly knew that his face was very blushed -

– Do you want to play a game? - asked the tiefling with a smile that indicated that he was proud of having caused that reaction. - I'm going to write something and you will tell me what I said.

– I hope it's not in Infernal because then I'm going to lose - he commented -

– Common, I swear- he assured him.

He initially tried to write silly stuff that made Caleb laugh because of it but eventually it occurred to him to write something else to surprise the other. Molly didn't know Zemnian as such, but he had heard his lover speak several times, especially at certain times alone, and had learned what some things he said meant, some dirtier than others and more funnier.

His intention was to write“Ich liebe dich” but what he wrote sounded like an “Ij lieve dij” which made Caleb laugh out loud, turn around to kiss him before a Mollymauk who knew well that he hadn't written it well but the intention was what counted and was very happy to made him laugh.

– _Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schatz, so sehr_ (I love you, my treaseure, so much) - whispered the magician in his native language - _Ich bin wirklich froh, dich an meiner Seite zu haben_ (I'm really happy to have you at my side ) _und ich werde dich niemals gehen lassen_ (and I will never let you go).

The tiefling understood nothing of what he had said but there was something in the tone in which Caleb had spoken that had made those words explode inside him and filled his heart with a feeling so pure that it made him shudder.

– I have no fucking idea about what you said, love- Mollymauk admitted which made Caleb chuckled again-

Mollymauk cut the distance between them, which wasn't really that much, to join their lips in a kiss that meant everything he couldn't say in his own voice and that he imagined was similar to what Caleb had said in Zemnian. Sometimes it was too much to said it but he knew that his heart was in the right place and after dying twice he knew that if one day the two left the world together, perhaps his goddess would let them live in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> First of all, thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm new to the fandom and I started watched CR bc of quarentine after having it in my to do list for...well almost a year but I wanted to write something nice and fluffy because well...we have too much drama around to want to write more and since I'm too deep into this ship and into Molly ( I blame a friend for it bc Molly was the first CR character that I've met and was bc of his cosplay xD)
> 
> English is not my mother language and neither is german ( and this is the first time in two years that I used german for writing) so sorry if there is any mistakes.
> 
> Either way, thanks again for reading and I hope you like it!


End file.
